Maverick Hunter Mizuki
by BMPguitarist
Summary: A single introductory story for my OC. I may make more, but probably not under the same title.


0400 EST

Training seemed a lot easier than the real thing. I wish they had warned me, to abandon all ties, hope, and good sense. That life was behind, for I was no longer that simple militia kid, some kind of weak-minded fool. But now I wish they told me, that training would seem a lot easier.

"Mizuki! Don't slack off now! You have a mission, now pay attention, dammit!" the blaring voice of my first in commander, and more famously, Signas. "Locate the maverick, rescue any hunters who were taken prisoner, eliminate the target, and report back to HQ, understood?" My first response was nearly automatic. "Got it, sir…" I said, almost like a drone, feeding the machine. "Remember, this isn't combat training, so get it together!" With that, the signal was cut off. Rushing past some trees and bodies of water, I knew that it was gonna take some time to get used to this…

Smaller, more controlled mechanaloids circled the area, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. The building itself seemed massive, with four towers connected by large, steel plated walls. One large door surrounded by sentry mechanaloids stood between success and me…too easy. Like a wolf on the hunt, some would say, I slashed the walking trash heaps with little difficulty. My saber's piercing black shade created a mirage of horrid, painful ecstasy. Busting through the door, although, may not have been the best of ideas. Tighter security was a factor that I should have expected, but was a little too arrogant to consider. They, however, were grateful for my stupidity, and opened fire promptly. Ducking, I started to assess my situation. "Lesson learned, don't jump in the fire. Now, lets destroy these bastards!" I jumped up and used my signature Assai Boruto (Crushing Bolt) technique and rained thunder on them, obliterating several with the shockwave. I quickly fallowed up with a few cuts and thrusts and soon they were out of the picture.

My second goal returned to mind. I set up a hunter scan perimeter to find those captured hunters. The scan showed no hunter I.D. but an unknown signature did appear, that of which I assume was the Maverick commander. "But…I thought there were captured hunters in the area?" I thought. I contacted Signas to report the finding. "Signas here, what's your status?" He replied immediately. "I searched the area and found nothing, are you sure this is right?" There was no response, then, the radio went silent. "What the…?" Suddenly it became obvious what had happened. I headed to the main fortress dungeon to confront the problem head on…

In the dark room was a silence so chilling it almost frightened me…almost. There, in that decrepit room, I could almost feel the presence of the maverick slowly gaining strength. Then, as though with a true purpose, he jumped out of the blackened nightmare his motives unknown. His name, Destino Arrabbiato, furious destiny as most call him. He was once a hunter himself, as well as an avid supporter of the Repliforce Movement, which would ultimately clash and send his position of heightened hunter rank. He was forced to resign after a misunderstanding during a dangerous hostage situation, in which he killed the hostages on accident. Long story short, he became insane with rage and sought out revenge on the Maverick Hunters.

"I see you have fallen into my trap, now prepare to face the claws of this beast!" He cried, bloodlust present in his howl. "Why don't you hunters understand, you can never stop the revolution!" "What revolution, you psychopathic ass?" I inquired in a furious manner. "The mavericks are the true leaders of tomorrow! And soon, just like everyone else, you will become food to the beast that is the Maverick Regime!" He had given a definite explanation…unfortunately. "Talk is cheap, o keibi!!!" I lunged towards him at full strength, flashing the saber forward. He jumped back and blocked the attack, then kicked at my side, sending me flying into the wall. I quickly recovered and resumed my battery on him. I swiped my blade while pushing forward against him. He tried to break my defense, but I pressured the attacks to hard for his retaliation. Eventually, I broke him and crushed his arms then finally burst him clear open. He dropped to the floor as well as myself, except I landed on my feet while he wasn't so lucky. "How…how did you…do…" He uttered with pain grasping him tightly. "I guess it's just because you're a maverick…and I'm a maverick hunter."


End file.
